starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Imperial Movement
The Neo-Imperial Movement (often referred to as the Neo-Empire or the Neo-Imperials), later identified as the Restoration of the New Order, was founded in 12 ABY by Danik Kreldin, Fianar Reanus, and other notable Imperials, including Wescal Cantrell, to combat Lorn Rhys during the War of the Throne. The group was small, but had a solid following of veteran Imperial officers and soldiers, including additional mercenaries hired by the Movement. The Neo-Imperials used Sigma Star Industries as their public and legitimate front, and as a means to earn credits to fund the war. The Movement was based off of the ''Marauder''-class Corvette Truth and Reconciliation. Eventually, however, the Movement hit a bad turn when its leaders, Danik Kreldin and Fianar Reanus, disappeared for a brief period of time. In their absence, Greiko Lornan assumed control, and turned the Movement around from its main ideals of defeating Lorn Rhys by initiating the Kashyyyk Massacre, where troops of the Movement slaughtered several hundred Wookiees, including orphans, during a festival. As a result, the Movement became enemies of the New Republic, something both Kreldin and Reanus wished would not happen. Upon their return to the Movement, both Kreldin and Reanus set about restoring the Movement's image to the rest of the galaxy, and initiated a coup to oust Greiko Lornan from the group. The coup failed, and Kreldin, Reanus, and other high ranking members of the Movement went on their own to form the Restoration of the New Order. After several months of building up resources, the new group assaulted the headquarters of Sigma Star Industries on Nar Shaddaa in an attempt to capture Greiko Lornan and take back what was previously theirs. The assault was a success, and Lornan was imprisoned aboard the liberated Truth and Reconciliation. Lornan convinced Kreldin to travel to Etti IV to meet with Scaven Marx, but Kreldin and his comrades were ambushed by the Galactic Empire in a trap organized by Lornan. Danik Kreldin and Grymm Selcan were captured, while the rest of the group was able to escape. The Neo-Imperial Movement, and the Restoration of the New Order, both died on Etti IV. Although Danik and Grymm were able to escape from prison on Etti IV, and from the clutches of the Empire, the Movement would never be revitalized, as Lorn Rhys was ousted from power several months later. Successor Movement In 15 ABY, Imperial forces loyal to Kreldin during the insurrection against the Emperor proclaimed themselves the "Imperial Loyalists". They were the spiritual successors of the Neo-Imperial Movement. This movement would be crushed during the assault on Garrison Vexed and the Battle of Teyr, but would continue fighting under the command of Xamuel Lennox from their asteroid base, the Gate of Thrawn, until Kreldin's return in 18 ABY, where they would ally with the Republic against the Empire and the Sith Empire. Prominent Members *Danik Kreldin *Fianar Reanus *Greiko Lornan *Wescal Cantrell *Grymm Selcan *Mark Avery *Krackor Reincus *Stark Kaempfer *Palarain Todeth Category:Organizations Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.